


Toxic

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu Week 2015, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Songfic, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: I highly suggest listening to this cover of the song that's used later in the chapter. The instrumentation definitely has an entirely different effect than the original."Toxic" (cover) by A Static Lullaby (youtube.com/watch?v=4xwXOj55nIY)





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to this cover of the song that's used later in the chapter. The instrumentation definitely has an entirely different effect than the original.
> 
> "Toxic" (cover) by A Static Lullaby (youtube.com/watch?v=4xwXOj55nIY)

He was going to kill them. Every single one of them. How exactly Cobra had found himself being dragged along to some club was something he still couldn't understand, because it was something he wouldn't even agree to under great duress. The lights were too dim and then far too bright, always shining right in his goddamn eyes  _every time_  the little spotlights came on. The smells alone were enough to make him ready to cleanse the place with a very large acidic cloud of his breath. Just one well-placed roar, and every bit of sweat and sex and alcohol would be purged from the building—along with the annoying fuckers that were stinking it up.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was the music. Honestly, it had to be some of the worst shit he'd ever heard in his life, and he was positive that a monkey shitting in a tin can would be more enjoyable than this garbage. And, of course, just how fucking  _loud_  did it really need to be? Was everyone in this place so utterly deaf that they needed to pump out the same boring, warbling bass beats at such a high decibel? If he had to hear any more of that incessant  _wub wub wub_  when the bass dropped, another fucking  _beep-boop_  or dissonant whirring noise… Small scale genocide would ensue. Who in their right goddamn mind decided that mixing two otherwise incompatible tracks, adding a reverb to the vocals, and then laying down a side of robots fucking in a back alley dumpster full of rusty nails constituted as music?! Because whoever that person was needed to get their asses maimed in a serious way. And Cobra was more than happy to help them out with it. In fact, he might have to start researching who the fuck it was, so he could pay them a visit very… very soon.

Yes, he was definitely killing them. Just as soon as he finished his drink. That was the only consolation in this shitstain of a place. The barkeep made a mean Glass Cleaner—a drink that was two parts whiskey and one part Windex—and Cobra knew he would need to keep downing these fucking things until Jellal had gotten his jollies off by visiting the redheaded terror while she was on a mission. That was, as per usual, how this shit had started. Tramp Stamp wanted to fuck Ginger Thor, so he asked if anyone wanted to join him on his visit to this club to keep up pretenses. Then Snowball roped Swan Lake into staying behind and having a girls' night filled with matchmaking schemes and some of the most sinister, conniving shit he'd ever heard—just to make those ships of theirs come to fruition. Honestly, those two women had the potential for world domination if they really put their minds to it; a tidbit of knowledge that Cobra swore he would never reveal to anyone. Speedy Gonzalez and the Koolaid Man (a name that Cobra was growing very short of patience in using for Richard, because if the fucker didn't stop with that "Oh YEAH!" bullshit soon… no one would be finding his corpse) were already out on a small "vacation" of sorts that Cobra knew was code for them getting a hotel room and fucking for hours on end.

If that wasn't bad enough, fucking Cruella DeVil—the narcoleptic, two-toned fucknugget—decided to use that moment to wake the fuck up and say he was bored. Rat bastard should have been on  _his_  side for staying behind and locked in a room where no one could bother them—Midnight so he could sleep, and Cobra so he could just be left the hell alone—but no… He just  _had_  to be conscious. That had resulted in pointed looks from everyone else directed at Cobra himself, and comments about how he "needs to get out more" flying through the air.

Now, here he was, sitting at the end of the booth and glaring a hole through Jellal and Midnight's heads, silently hoping he could pull a  _Scanners_  on them and make the fucking things explode. It hadn't worked so far, but Cobra was optimistic that his efforts would be rewarded… eventually. He was also hoping that Jellal contracted herpes from the redheaded tramp, and that Midnight died from a severe case of sleep apnea induced hypoxia. Something he may or may not aid by holding a pillow over his fucking face in his sleep. He was nothing, if not patient, when it came to ending their miserable fucking—

"Welcome to Devil's Den, boys. Can I get you anything?"

Cobra sneered and lifted his gaze to the whole goddamn reason they were here in the first place. Erza fucking Scarlet. He hadn't been paying much attention to the 'uniforms' the waitresses were wearing, but now he did. If her mind wasn't perpetually filled with terrifyingly perverse thoughts concerning both Jellal  _and_ cake (simultaneously, mind you) then he might have been able to say she at least looked attractive in a pair of leather boyshorts and a matching corset. There were any number of comments he could have made about her looking like a dominatrix right then, but he held his tongue. If he started trading barbs with her, it would result in being forced to spend more time here or getting clobbered with that goddamn hammer again. Then again… If she hit him hard enough, he would get knocked out of the building. That was actually much more pleasant of a thought than it should have been.

"Good evening, Erza," Jellal said with a small quirk to his lips. "We'll need another round shortly."

Erza blushed at the smoldering look in those deep hazel eyes then glanced at Midnight, who was asleep on the table, and Cobra before looking back at Jellal. "I'm glad you've brought someone else with you this time, Jellal."

"Why w—" Jellal tried to ask in confusion only for his sentence to get cut off as the lights in the seating area and on the dance floor went out completely. He hadn't realized it while he was looking at Erza, but the dance floor had been cleared of the club's patrons and a stage had risen from the ground, giving their particular booth one of the best seats in the house, as it were. Just before the crowd could start to get concerned about the lack of lighting, the DJ's voice came blaring over the speakers.

"Alright, gentlemen. We've got a special treat for you all tonight. Let's get those jewels ready, and give it up for… Trixie Charmer!"

Cobra rolled his eye while the men in the club started hooting and hollering as the stage was backlit by a vibrant green light, giving everyone in the building the ability to see a cage hanging just below the rafters.  _'Great, a fucking stripper,'_  he thought sourly as his gaze locked onto the silhouette of a woman with a huge rack and—although he was loathe to admit—well-rounded ass while she was dangling upside down from the topmost bars of the cage. He vowed then and there to kill the  _shit_  out of Jellal and Midnight for putting him through this torture. The woman up there wasn't going to do a damn thing for him—just like pretty much every woman he came across—but he supposed he could sit and watch the poor wretch gyrate and flail about in what she assumed was a form of sensual dancing that got everyone's blood boiling with the need to fuck her senseless. Maybe he would be able to get a few good laughs out of it in the process, especially if she was doing shit like this out of sheer desperation to run away from her shitty life; those ones were his favorite to listen in on.

The cage started to descend toward the stage as the song slowly faded in, and Lucy took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she grabbed onto one of the vertical bars and slithered her way down to the floor. Why the club's owner had insisted that her stage name for the night was 'Trixie Charmer' was something she would never be able to guess at, but she supposed it had something to do with the song she had chosen to perform to. 'Trixie' because she was dancing, and he probably pulled that shit out of a hat; and 'Charmer' because snakes are toxic, and her job was to charm every single man here as though they were sitting in a basket just waiting for her to play a flute. Either that, or the guy just thought it sounded appealing.

Her legs glided effortlessly over the metal, and she knew that she was in full view of the audience when she was barely able to make out the countless catcalls of the lecherous little shits out there. She was going to kill Erza by the time this mission was done; thankfully, this was their last night in keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble that the club-owner had been afraid of happening. Which meant she would be getting the hell out of here soon, sitting alone in the hotel room she was sharing with Erza while the Requip mage got 'reacquainted' with her beau.

Because of how long it took for the cage to actually reach its destination of only a few feet above the stage, the DJ had luckily been able to duplicate the introductory instrumental. It also gave Lucy a little extra time to get herself upright. Using all of those gymnastic lessons her father had forced on her, plus the years of fights in Fairy Tail, and a tad bit of her imagination, Lucy tightened her grip on the bar with her hands and slowly unraveled her legs from around it. She bent one leg behind her, and then the other, and giggled softly when there were even louder cheers from the audience when she was almost completely parallel to the floor. Only a second later, her stilettoed feet touched the floor, and she pulled herself to stand just as the lyrics started.

 _Baby, can't you see_  
_I'm calling_  
_A guy like you_  
_Should wear a warning_

Just as Lucy started dancing, tossing her hair from one side to the other while she swayed from side to side, she twirled around in search of the table Erza said she would be watching from with Jellal. She was fully supportive of her dear friend's quirky (but no less sweet) relationship with the guy, and it was part of the reason that she had agreed to go on this mission with Erza in the first place. Lucy had expected to see the two mages cuddled up to one another as they currently were, and even half expected the sight of Midnight as he feigned sleep by leaning his head back against the booth's cushion. What she  _hadn't_ expected, or more specifically  _who_ , was the one and only Cobra. With his single indigo eye boring into her while he watched her every move. There was no way to get around the peal of internal laughter over the irony of her song choice with a man who was quite literally toxic sitting in the audience, and Lucy decided then and there that this particular dance was going to be just for him. It was her last night at the club, after all, and she had a certain fondness for bad boys with scars.

_It's dangerous;  
I'm fallin'_

Cobra's brain miraculously checked out for all of ten seconds when he saw just who was in that cage. Her guild mark was hidden, but there was no way he would forget the face of the blonde they had tried to erase from existence a few years back. Or those curves. And holy fucking hell, was she showing them off. First of all, he didn't think he'd ever found leather to be so goddamn appealing. From the collar around her neck to what hardly constituted as an outfit over her torso, even the cuffs around her wrists and her dangerously high heels; Lucy Heartfilia looked every bit like the perfect sex-crazed BDSM slave.

The leather collar that was tightly wrapped around her neck was attached to two vertical strips of leather in the front and back that ran down to the tops of her thighs, and were just barely wide enough to actually cover her nipples; a small O-Ring connecting the collar to the leather cuffs around her wrists by a thin chain. He couldn't bring himself to care about how her legs looked covered in the open mesh of her fishnet stockings, or how the definition in her muscles was accentuated by those heels that were adorned with dozens of metal spikes. No, what Cobra was stuck on was the fact that there were only six—yes,  _six_ —strips of leather that were just a wide as the vertical ones, and running across her body. One over her breasts, one at her ribs, one cinching her already dangerously small waist, another just under her navel, one running over her hips, and the final strip barely covering the bottom of her ass. There was only one other piece to her outfit, and that was a little black g-string that did absolutely nothing to cover her, aside from the small triangle of fabric that kept her sex hidden from view.

_There's no escape_   
_I can't wait_   
_I need a hit_   
_Baby, gimme it_   
_You're dangerous;_   
_I'm lovin' it_

Her movements screamed sensuality, lust, and the most carnal of desires. Cobra was pretty sure that a whole brothel of succubi would be taking notes on how to lure their next victims in from the way Lucy was dancing. While she wasn't moving in an overly sexual way, it was the undertone of it in the way she rotated her hips, dipping slightly while she swayed from one side to the other, that called to him. Because of Meredy, he'd been forced to actually listen to the original version of this particular song, and he couldn't help but appreciate the change of pace from that whiny, nasal voice. The use of both acoustic and electric guitars provided much more power than the piddly little violins ever could. This was dirty—downright fucking-in-a-train-station-bathroom-stall grungy—but damn if it wasn't doing the trick to get him worked up.

_Too high_   
_Can't come down_   
_Losing my head_   
_Spinning 'round and 'round_

As the vocals switched from the raspy singer to the man screaming, the cage was suddenly bathed in red light from every angle, with occasional flashes of a white strobe light timed perfectly to the music. Lucy's go-go style dancing disappeared altogether, and Cobra was suddenly very aware of just how tight his pants had gotten when she slammed her hands against the bar and flipped her hair back. He had never thought he would be jealous of a piece of metal, but he definitely was when she leaned forward and pushed her chest between the bars of the cage. Every delectable curve of her body begged to be touched, and it seemed Lucy was making do with what was available when she treated one of the bars like a pole and started grinding on it, rolling her whole body as she slowly leaned back.

_Do you feel me now?_

Lucy mouthed the spoken words while she looked right at Cobra, licking her lips sensually and watching as his eye widened only a fraction of an inch. Heat flooded her whole body at the thought of possibly surprising the Soul Listening mage. There was a very particular reason she had mouthed those words to him, and that was because she  _wanted_  him to feel her. She wanted those rough hands running over her skin, to send shivers down his spine while she screamed in ecstasy as he plunged into her harder than should be humanly possible. Just the thought of her legs wrapped around his waist was enough to make her sex clench, forcing a startled and breathy gasp to spill from her.

_With a taste of your lips,_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic_   
_I'm slipping under_

Lucy jumped up onto one of the horizontal bars and continued dancing as though she was on solid ground, somehow managing to keep her balance even though she was only able to stand on the balls of her feet in those heels. As if by magic—and Cobra was willing to bet that was the case—the cage started to spin, giving everyone in the club an uninhibited view of the blonde bombshell while she swirled her hips erotically, dipping lower and lower until she was crouching on the bar. Her back arched as she came back into his immediate line of sight, and that perfect ass of hers was all he could focus on while she slowly rose to her feet.

_With a taste of your poison paradise_   
_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic_   
_And I love what you do_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Lucy ran her hands across her body, feeling just how sweaty she had already gotten from dancing. Instead of being disgusted by it though, she realized that it would only make her skin glisten in the light. She spread her legs as she stood in the center of the cage and rolled her body while she essentially felt herself up, her breath hitching when she caught a glimpse of Cobra leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table. The look in his eye was hungry, utterly ravenous, and she could practically feel him devouring her from this distance. Her head tipped back and a seductive smile spread across her lips when her fingers danced over her breasts. She wasn't necessarily an exhibitionist, but the thought of that particularly perfect specimen of danger and sex-on-legs watching her like this was more than enough to get her going.

_It's getting late_   
_To give you up_   
_I took a sip_   
_From my devil's cup_

Cobra took a moment to adjust himself before his brain fucking melted right out of his ears.  _This_  was how a woman was supposed to dance. Every movement she made, every small roll of her hips had his cock twitching and excessive saliva collecting in his mouth. One hand tangled in her hair, the other sliding down her stomach to brush over the top of her panties, and he could swear he'd been able to hear her actually fucking moaning. He took a sip of his drink, and nearly choked to death when he saw what Lucy was doing as jewels fluttered onto the stage from random people in the crowd.

She stood on the horizontal bar again and spread her legs wide as she grabbed onto two of the vertical bars. A soft moan slipped from between her lips when her eyes locked onto Cobra's, lower lip pulled between her teeth, and Lucy finally kicked one leg forward to wrap it around the bar to her right. When her left leg followed suit, wrapping around the other bar and spreading herself wide open, Cobra thought he had died and gone to heaven. Surely some sad twit had made a mistake somewhere, because there was no way she was supposed to look so goddamn delicious, and especially not where a monster like himself—something he was still very proud to admit, much to Jellal's chagrin—could see her.

_Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_'Now **that**  is some goddamn muscle control,'_ he thought when Lucy loosened her grip on the bars with her hands and began dancing even more erotically—if that was even possible. The cage continued spinning around, and Cobra just couldn't even bring himself to care if everyone in the whole building saw how fucking hard he was as he shifted in his seat. The cage finally came to a stop when she was facing him again, and he definitely heard a moan from her when she flipped her hair back over her head and her eyes locked onto his again. He watched as she reached up, the dainty chains connecting her wrists to her collar tinkling slightly as her chest moved in an isolated circle that was completely independent of her undulating hips, and pulled a— _'That is **not**  a fucking whip... Oh god, she's... Fuck me, that's hot as hell...'_

_Too high_   
_Can't come down_   
_It's in the air_   
_And it's all around_   
_Can you feel me now?_

Lucy's eyes rolled back while she rubbed her leather whip over her body, and she very intentionally set it between her teeth when she looked back at Cobra, her lips pulled back in a snarl that matched the countless ones she had seen at the guild from the other Dragon Slayers. She couldn't be sure, but she almost thought she saw him whisper the word 'fuck' as the cage lowered to the stage completely and she slid out of it. She was definitely enjoying this much more than she had anticipated, but it was entirely due to the deadliest member of the audience that was caught in her gaze. What's a woman to do when there's such an immense amount of inspiration right before her eyes? Dance her goddamn tits off just for him, and hope with everything she was worth that she would get to suck all that poison right out of him... That's what.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride_

There were rounds of gasps in the crowd when Lucy began lashing out with her whip in time with the music, the cracks of it rousing Midnight completely in an instant. Cobra could understand his trepidation, and normally would have wanted her head on a platter for using the fucking thing in general—even as a prop—but any of his usual hatred for that leather fiend flew out the window when a cloud of artificial purple fog started rising from the stage. Each lash cut through the fog, her eyes burning into him as she danced closer to the edge of the stage. Closer to where he was sitting.

_You're toxic_   
_I'm slipping under_   
_With a taste of your poison paradise_

Lashes in quick succession that only someone who was wholly familiar with the weapon could have accomplished whirled around her. Violent cracks of the whip danced along the ground and even punctuated the stronger beats of the song by reaching back to snap at the bars of the cage with an odd metallic twang. Cobra smirked when one of the bastards off to the side tried to get her attention by making a grab for her, only for her to snap her whip and wrap it around his hand. It looked as though it took no effort on her part when Lucy flicked her wrist and bashed the guy's face into the stage, and Cobra was finding it harder and harder to stay where he was when he realized that she still hadn't taken her eyes off of him.  _'That… was so fucking sexy…'_  he thought absently.

Her hips and breasts swayed so perfectly, so tantalizingly, whispering so many promises of pleasure that he suddenly found his mouth had gone dry. The innocence her normal appearance afforded her—even while wearing mini-skirts and crop-tops—had melted away to reveal a sultry woman that was hellbent on bringing men to their knees. The errant thought that she could dominate him anytime she wanted caught Cobra off guard, but any qualms he might have had with it disappeared when he took in just how fucking edible she looked covered in what he could easily interpret as a poisoned mist. It coiled around her, caressed every sensual curve of her body as though it was sentient and giving in to the spell she seemed to have cast on him. The fact that he had the ability to create a mist just like this one wasn't lost on him, and if it wouldn't also potentially kill Lucy, he would have already loosed his noxious roar into the building just so he could have her all to himself.

With all the grace of a prima ballerina, Lucy stepped from the stage directly onto the table that was acting as the only barrier keeping Cobra from ripping away the small bit of fabric between her legs and ravaging her. And the saucy little minx seemed to fucking know just what level of insanity she had brought him to, if that little pull at the corner of her lips was any indication. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was for her attention to suddenly divert to Midnight who was staring at her with wide eyes that finally flashed with recognition.

_I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Lucy gave Midnight a seductive grin while she raised her hands in the air, her whip trailing limply down between her breasts and lazily circling around her on the table, her legs parted just enough that every roll of her hips was that much more alluring. It wasn't that she wanted to jump the narcoleptic guy's bones, but this was just more of a tease for Cobra who was now gifted with an uninhibited view of her ass while she knelt down and arched her back. She was giving the Poison Slayer the perfect opportunity to picture just what she would look like bent over in front of him, with no worries whatsoever that he would be caught ogling her. Lucy leaned forward, her breath quickening when she heard Cobra shifting behind her, and she slowly started crawling toward Midnight. Her grin only widened when his attention was drawn to the side just a little—to Cobra—when a barely audible growl sounded in the air.

_And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Cobra's breath died in his throat when Lucy turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her golden hair slowly slipped over her shoulder, her pouty little lips begged to be ravaged by him, and her eyes flashed with so much lust that he felt his body actually trembling in response. If it wasn't for the fact that she slowly ran her tongue over the whip, or the way her body contorted as she arched back and laid herself out across the table, then what she was thinking about sure as hell put the nail in his coffin concerning where his night was going. Image after image of what her mind conjured up had his jaw slowly dropping open without him even realizing it. Every single thought that consumed her had Cobra starring as the main attraction.

Flashes of every position imaginable while he pounded into her naked, quivering body.

Bound and gagged, laid out across this very table.

Panties shredded as she was pinned to a dirty alley wall.

Him snarling wildly as he slammed into her, and her own screams echoing through the air while she clawed at his back.

Her back arched on the table in front of him, and in her head, Lucy's back arched as his mouth lowered to her sex.

As it turns out, Lucy's mind was a vivid buffet of imagery, with not only pictures swirling in the technicolor collage of lust, but sounds and sensations as well. The duality of that moment for him—in both mentally experiencing just what she was thinking about, and watching how she expertly snapped her whip out toward the stage when the fog threatened to obscure her from view without breaking eye contact with him—sent shivers down his spine. He had never, in all his life, seen or heard someone so goddamn sexy. And he was more than ready to sink into the delicious woman before him.

_With a taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic_   
_I'm slipping under_

Lucy had him. Hook, line, and sinker. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and crawled across the table until she was directly in front of the barely breathing Poison Slayer. She pulled his half-empty glass from between his hands, and lifted it to her lips, pouring the whiskey and Windex concoction into her mouth before looking at him once more. She knew how much of the toxic chemical was in his drink to begin with, along with the fact that she could very easily be poisoned by the chemicals soaking into her bloodstream through her mouth, but it was already halfway gone by the time she'd reached the table, so there wasn't too much Windex actually left by that point. It definitely tasted disgusting, but at least the whiskey helped to mask some of it. Her legs spread even wider as she leaned over him, his head tipping back to keep their eyes locked.

One slender digit lightly pushed his chin down, and Cobra instantly complied when he realized just what she was about to do. Her lips parted only an inch above his own, and he shivered when he tasted her mixed with his mildly poisonous drink as it poured into his mouth. While he normally preferred the bitter and harsh bite of his drinks, Lucy was the most sinfully sweet mixture of sex and candy that he thoroughly enjoyed how smooth it was. He couldn't understand how she had been able to even handle it without at least cringing, but more fucking power to her for sucking it up just to get him even more riled up. Her soul purred, the predator within her swishing its tail languidly while she kept him trapped in her gaze and tenderly closed his mouth for him with another small bit of pressure on his chin. As her tongue darted out to lick her lips, Cobra gulped the liquid down and found himself getting lost in her gaze.  _'Her eyes,'_  he thought, _'They're like acid rain...'_

_With a taste of your poison paradise_   
_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

He could feel her eating away at him, those gorgeous brown eyes that instantly brought about the mental picture of nitrogen dioxide swirling in the air and searing through the walls he had erected to keep himself closed off from the world. Just her  _eyes_  were leaving him feeling utterly bare, but there was some small glimmer of gentility in them that left him at ease with what she was doing. There wasn't just the intense hunger in her gaze that he knew was mirroring his own, but softness and some fucked up sense of understanding in them as well. Maybe Lucy didn't realize just what she was capable of... Then again, considering the fact that she was in the process of pulling him to his feet by his wrists that were bound with her whip—a feat she shouldn't have been able to accomplish with his aversion to anything wrapping around his wrists—maybe the blonde knew  _exactly_  what the hell she could do with just a look... At least where he was concerned…

_Taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic_   
_I'm slipping under_

Lucy pulled on the whip slightly, and grinned when Cobra jumped up onto the table with her. The crowd let out more catcalls as she winked at him and slowly licked her lips, taking slow steps backwards while she led him onto the stage. The rest of the table's occupants were torn between gaping at Lucy's seduction techniques and gaping at Cobra's uncharacteristic obedience. Well, the men were, at least. For her part, Erza was simply smiling triumphantly.

"Erza, you never told me that Lucy used another type of magic," Jellal said slowly as he watched Cobra willingly walk into the cage. His single eye never left Lucy's face, even when she tossed the handle of the whip up to loop over the top bar of the cage, then yanked it down until his arms were stretched taut over his head.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

Midnight cleared his throat, his crimson eyes widening as Lucy pressed her back to Cobra's chest and started grinding on him. "Hypnotism, maybe?" he shakily supplied, watching as Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as her hips swirled around. "Cobra would never...  _let_  someone tie him up..."

Erza chuckled and took a small sip of the beer Jellal had completely forgotten about. "She only uses Celestial magic, boys."

_With a taste of your poison paradise_   
_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

"Then how the hell—Oh... Wow..." Midnight whispered incredulously. Lucy leaned her head back on Cobra's shoulder, and he actually responded by tilting his head down and running his nose along her neck, his eye closing while he very clearly pressed himself closer to the blonde that had ensnared him. There was a small quirk to Cobra's lips when his mouth opened to let his teeth drag over her glistening skin. If that wasn't enough, Lucy had quickly whirled around and hooked one leg over Cobra's hip, pulling on the whip when he started to struggle slightly. Her free hand slid up from his hip to his jaw, then roughly tangled in his hair while she rolled her body against him, and Midnight wondered just what the hell Lucy had done to his old friend. Cobra snarled when she pulled on the whip again, but all Lucy did was smile.

"Seriously..." Jellal added. He had never imagined that he would see this particular pair anywhere near one another, not willingly at least. It was already surprising to see the sweet blonde dancing as though this was her main vocation, and not a proud mage of Fairy Tail. But to see Cobra—someone that he had assumed was asexual simply because he hated fucking  _everything_  in existence—actually falling victim to the apparent spell Lucy had cast over the crowd was something Jellal just couldn't assimilate. Not with everything he knew about the crusty bastard. So, it seemed the only logical option was that Lucy had used some secondary magic (maybe even a magic item of some sort) to bend the pointy-eared Slayer to her will.

"M-Mind control…?" Midnight stuttered, actually leaning forward in his seat as his eyes bugged out of his head. Lucy was obviously insane. Totally and completely bonkers. Midnight quickly rubbed his eyes, not caring in the least if the makeup he was wearing—not that he would ever admit to wearing it—smudged when Lucy quite literally jumped and wrapped her legs around Cobra's waist. Even while she hugged herself to him using only her legs and one hand in his hair for leverage, the psychopath was still… Fucking… Dancing. How she was able to manage any sort of rotation in her hips was beyond him, but from where they were sitting (and most likely from any angle in the building) the pair in the cage looked as though they were fucking right in front of everyone.

_And I love what you do,  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

As the last two lines of the song rang out into the club, there was a loud uproar of cheers and wolf whistles when Lucy crashed her lips to Cobra's. Midnight and Jellal practically had their jaws on the floor when they saw just how intensely Cobra was responding to the kiss, and their heads nearly exploded when the lights faded into utter darkness again with the ending instrumental only for a loud feminine moan to ring out through the building before it was completely cut off.

When the lights finally came back on, the cage, its two sex-crazed and screw-loose occupants, and the stage itself were nowhere in sight. The only sign that Lucy and Cobra had been there at all was the fading purple fog that filtered through the building. Before either of the men at the table could jump into action—because they were  _both_ always making mountains out of mole hills in their own way when it came to thinking some evil plot was afoot—Erza cleared her throat and said, "They will be fine. More than fine if that little bit of improvisation on the track by her is anything to go by."

"I still don't get it," Midnight whispered in wonder as he stared at the spot on the floor where the cage had once been. "How did she do it?"

"I'm telling you, it has to be magic. Maybe someone from one of Zeref's cults—" Jellal started, only to sigh heavily when Erza placed her hand over his mouth.

"The only magic Lucy was using was purely chromosomal," Erza said proudly. "She has done well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Midnight nearly shouted as the normal music for the club started back up and the dancers returned to the floor.

"An illusion, maybe something with mind control, or a trigger of some sort," Jellal supplied, furrowing his brow. "There has to be an explanation for his behavior."

Erza sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Is it so difficult to believe that he's simply attracted to her?"

" _Cobra_?!" they shouted in unison.

Erza scowled at the two, watching as Jellal gulped and Midnight somehow paled even further than his ghostly white complexion should have allowed. "Are you implying that Lucy is incapable of seducing a man?"

"N-No!" Midnight hurriedly said. "Just, Cobra hates  _everything._  I should know, I've been his friend for years, and he  _still_  tries to kill me on a weekly basis… Usually for things that happened at least five years ago."

"What he said," Jellal quickly added. "Lucy's beautiful, Erza. It's just… This is  _Cobra_."

Erza seemed to consider their words for a moment, then nodded. "I see. Well, I will clear this up for you. Lucy and Cobra are—" There was a lull in the music for only a moment, and a muffled feminine moan could just barely be heard over the din of the club's occupants.

* * *

As soon as the cage finished its descent into the basement, with the trap door that acted as the dance floor closing above them silently, Cobra growled and shook his wrists free of the whip's hold as he pulled away from Lucy's lips. They were both breathing heavily already, and the way she had been rubbing all over him like a cat in fucking heat had torn the Poison Slayer to shreds until he was focused on one thing: just how fucking good she was going to feel wrapped around him. His hands instantly shot down and roughly palmed her mostly bare ass, and Cobra lunged forward until Lucy's back slammed into the bars of the cage. Not even bothering with words at that point, Cobra descended on her already kiss-swollen lips with a feral growl, barely seeing the flash of excitement in her eyes.

Lucy's moans were swallowed by him, completely devoured right along with any sense of foreplay as his tongue dove back into her mouth. Hell, there had been enough foreplay for the both of them for last few minutes while she was dancing. Now, all she wanted was to feel him filling her to the brim and slamming into her with reckless abandon. She whimpered when she tried to rock her hips against him again, to feel that thick arousal of his grinding against her already dripping slit, and his hands tightened on her ass to hold her still. Her hands ran down from his hair to the back of his neck, and she cried out in surprise when he pulled her away from himself, flipped her around, and slammed her chest against one of the bars. How he'd managed to pull it off was beyond her, but she couldn't care less about him possibly breaking any laws of physics—or the fact that her sternum was going to have a lovely bruise from the impact—when he draped her legs over the horizontal bar and growled right in her ear.

Cobra felt like he'd waited long enough, and quickly got his pants undone and pushed the constricting fabric down to mid-thigh along with his boxers. He growled low in his throat as he pulled her panties to the side, a wicked grin pulling at his lips when Lucy moaned at just the thought of him taking her so roughly. Only one stroke of his aching shaft against over her sex, and he let out a long groan when he realized just how fucking drenched she was. Without any other warning, he lined himself up and rammed in to the hilt, grinning when Lucy screamed. He hissed and let out a shaky breath when he felt just how tightly she was gripping him, then moved forward until her body was pressed flush against the bar. "Ride my dick, you little fucking tease," he whispered in her ear as his hands slid over the strips of leather running across her body to roughly palm her breasts.

Her eyes widened when Cobra moved the cross-sections of leather away from her nipples, and cried out as he pulled and pinched the pink buds. She put her hands to the bar and raised herself up until he was sitting at her entrance again, then slammed back down with a loud moan. He was so thick, she felt like she was going to be torn in half, but she kept going. Faster. Harder. His moans and growls filled the air around them, mixing with her own sounds of pure pleasure and becoming the sweetest symphony she'd ever heard. She could feel his breath across the back of her neck, his lips and teeth biting into her shoulders almost hard enough to break the skin, and she was desperate for more.

Cobra snarled as his hands shot down to her inner thighs, pulling them further apart as he started meeting her thrust for thrust. The surprised whimper Lucy let loose was music to his ears as he pressed her sex to the vertical bar. "Don't stop," he moaned. "Rub your pussy all over that fucking metal."

Lucy's eyes rolled back, and one of her hands reached behind her to tangle in his hair while she gave in to his demand. No way in hell was she going to deny the beast she had just let loose in him. "Fuck," she moaned loudly with the first pass of her clit over the bar, igniting a fire in her veins that had her rolling her hips back into him. Never in a million years had a piece of metal felt so fucking good, and with the way her body was arching of its own accord, Lucy was becoming more and more breathless. The air was stifling, thick with their heaving breaths and filled with the scent of sweat and sex.

" _Ohhh_ … Hell yeah," Cobra moaned, "You're so fucking wet, Lucy. Just sliding all over my dick." He grunted as her walls rippled around him, and his hips surged forward, pushing her just a little higher on the bar. When Lucy moan, louder than before, he let out another low growl and nipped harshly at her neck. "You want it harder?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy whimpered, her eyes clamping shut as he started pounding into her relentlessly, forcing her sex to run over the metal bar with each powerful thrust. "Yes! God,  _yes_!" This was what she had been aching for since she saw him. Every inch of her body was burning with desire, pleasure washing over her in violent waves as he pounded into her core, seeping into her with every sound he made. Every erotic word that passed his lips was dripping with desire, something that she was starting to consider a poison all on its own. His voice made her shiver, and had her nerves lighting up all at once. His breath as it fanned over her already sensitive flesh had her head swimming. Maybe this was what it felt like to be poisoned to death, with the exception of excruciating pain. The toxic man she had been dancing for was definitely going to kill her, she was sure of it. Especially when her body tightened up around him and he only started moving faster.

"Fuck, you're getting so tight," Cobra groaned. "C'mon. Show me just how tight you can ge—Holy  _fuck_!" Cobra snarled as Lucy's head flew back and her first orgasm ripped through her, her sex clamping down on him and forcing his eye to roll back. While she was riding that high, he pulled her ass back and wrapped one hand around her chin. He forced her head to tilt up, his hips still smacking roughly against her ass. "Scream for me. I want this whole fucking club to hear you," he groaned.

Lucy's back arched when he forced her head back even further, her eyes shooting open when he shifted slightly and started rubbing against what had to be the most amazing sweet spot she'd ever felt. She shivered and moaned as Cobra's grip on her chin tightened, and her body rippled with pleasure when he smacked her ass with a terrifying growl.

He heard her soul screaming in ecstasy, and knew that he needed to get that same sound out of her lips. The smack to her ass had just happened in the heat of the moment—and it wasn't something he normally would have done—but the way she responded with a roll of her hips was more than enough for him to do it again. And again. "I can hear it inside you," he growled. Another hit to her ass. He rolled his hips, and smacked her again, hissing when her sex tightened around him while she whimpered. "Let it out." He would never have pegged Lucy as one for spanking, but Cobra wasn't going to complain. Especially not when she started picturing him taking a paddle to her ass until it was red and raw, then fucking her right into oblivion. "Oh, I'll take more than a fucking paddle to you…"

One last rough smack to her already pink flesh had Lucy screaming just like he wanted. The bass of the music above them was thumping away, drowning out any of the noises they made. She didn't want people to hear her, to know what she sounded like while getting the brains fucked right out of her, but they wouldn't be able to with how loud that music was. That little bit of information made Lucy let loose completely. And the more vocal she was, the more Cobra seemed to enjoy it. His voice got lower, vibrating across her skin and sending jolt after jolt of pleasure skimming over her body. " _More,_ " she drawled, tightening her grip on the bar and rolling her hips into him every time he was nestled deeply in her sex.

He couldn't remember ever hearing someone so damn sexy in all his life. Every sound in her soul was washing over him, filling him to the brim with more lust than he'd ever known possible. With an arm around her waist, Cobra yanked her away from the side of the cage and spun around, then dropped to the ground and laid himself out over her. Her sex rippled around him, her ass lifting into his hips while she desperately clawed at the floor of the cage. As he stared down at the perfectly flared hips that greedily pushed back against him, he unconsciously bared his teeth and gripped what was definitely his favorite part of her body, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of her ass and helping her move more forcefully over his shaft. "You're so fucking sexy…" He buried himself as deeply as possible and rocked his hips into her, pulling a slew of husky curses from the blonde that only made him more ravenous. "Shit, just hearing you is gonna make me cum."

Lucy whimpered as his hands smoothed over her sides and up to her shoulders. The touch was so tender, almost reverent, and completely at odds with how he was slamming into her again. The growl that rumbled through his chest as he pressed himself flush against her back had Lucy gasping for air, stalling the breath in her lungs at just how low and wild it was. One hand slid gently up the column of her throat, and she turned her head to the side only to have him softly press his lips to hers. It was almost as though the upper and lower halves of his body were completely separate entities—one gentle and caring. , the other rough and domineering. His harsh breaths puffed out across her face, and when she opened her eyes again, everything faded into the background. All she could see was that deep purple eye of his, the scar over his other eye. Sweaty maroon hair that was falling limply over his forehead. Tan skin that she secretly envied. Even if he had never gotten that lacrima implanted in him, Lucy was still utterly intoxicated by his mere presence. It had always been that way for her though, ever since she first saw him all those years ago. Cobra had poisoned her mind, making it impossible for her to think of anyone else.

"You're the toxic one," he whispered, nipping lightly at her lips. "Dancing like that, making me so fucking hard I thought I'd blow right there." His other hand slid back down, moving slowly around her waist and finally down to circle her clit. "I want your poison. It smells so fucking good."

"Take it all." Lucy moaned against his lips when he descended on them once more, her own parting hungrily to let him devour her any way he wanted.  _'God, he can have whatever he wants…'_  She mourned the loss of his heat when he completely pulled away from her for only a moment before Cobra rolled her over onto her back and dove down again. She smiled as he pushed back into her, his hips snapping slower, although with much more power than before.

As if Lucy had read his mind, Cobra watched as her hands shot up to unbutton his shirt. He ached to feel all of that silky skin of hers gliding against him. As soon as she was finished, he was frantically pulling away the fabric of his outer shirt while Lucy reached down to pull the hems of his other two shirts up and off of him. He groaned when she greedily massaged his bare chest, and lowered his lips to hers just as her hands slithered around to his back.

Lucy's earlier thought of liking bad boys with scars returned when she felt the criss-crossed pattern of raised scar tissue all along Cobra's back. He was definitely the epitome of that particularly rebellious desire of hers, and she couldn't have been happier that he would even let her touch them in the first place.

Cobra lifted his head and gave her a wicked grin. "Bad boys with scars, huh?" Lucy nodded quickly, leaning up to run her tongue across his jaw and nipping at his ear. His hips surged forward, a low groan bubbling up in his throat, when she kept teasing the gold ring in his earlobe with her tongue and teeth. "Shit, your mouth is fucking magical."

"Just wait...  _Mmm_... Until it's on your cock later," Lucy rasped in his ear. She gasped when his hand tangled in her hair and he yanked her head back to stare into her eyes. Some emotion she had never seen before passed over his face, leaving her confused and somehow hornier than before.

"Because you're planning on sucking the poison right out of me?" Cobra asked, groaning loudly as Lucy's legs locked around his hips. "Heard your ass loud and fucking clear."

"I want it... Oh god... N-now..." Lucy whimpered. Her face scrunched up, the pitch and volume of her moans increasing as pleasure coursed through her more insistently. She was burning from within, in a way that no fire could ever attempt to accomplish like all of those romance novels insisted was the case. No, definitely not with Cobra. "Please... P-Please poison me..." She leaned up and ran her tongue over a drop of sweat that was sliding down Cobra's chest, her breath stuttering when she tasted the deliciously bitter and masculine tinge to the salty liquid. "You taste…  _Nngghh_ … So good… I want more…"

"Fuck," Cobra growled, picking up in speed once again when Lucy started sucking on the skin just below his collarbone. "God, Lucy... Y-You're... Oh,  _fuck_..." No matter how much he enjoyed hearing just what his words could do to her, there was no way for him to keep speaking with how she began writhing beneath him. Every roll of her hips to meet him more urgently pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The way she curled into him while her sex fluttered around his hardening shaft was nearly more than he could bear. "Y-Yes… Fuck, yes…" he panted.

What finally did him in though was something he hadn't expected in the least. Her eyes locked with his, drawing him right back in like they had done while she was kneeling on the table. A song that was uniquely hers that he had never heard before belted out from her soul as though it had been trapped for far too long and it was refusing to be shackled any longer. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest in time with his own, smelled just how close she was to cumming. Everything was drowned out though, until only Lucy existed. Only that new song in her soul that was just for him. His eye widened when an image popped up in her mind—something he hadn't expected to ever see—and then he heard just how fucking quickly she accepted it. How much she wanted it to happen. Just when it burrowed itself in his memory, and he felt his own soul echoing a deeper harmony with her in every way, his balls drew up and he surged forward one last time before he finally spilled over, dragging Lucy kicking and screaming with him.

Lucy's scream of ecstasy echoed through the room as Cobra lowered his head and roughly bit into her shoulder, her flesh popping against his teeth and searing heat flooding her veins. Her eyes watered and her grip around his back tightened while she tried to fight against the sudden pain, realizing a little too late that his poison had actually leaked into her. It surged violently through her body, causing her moans of pleasure to be tinged with agonized whimpers. She felt sick to her stomach as her skin began tingling in a way that had nothing to do with her spasming sex.

Cobra groaned and rocked his hips slowly as pulse after pulse of his release filled her. At the first hint of saltwater in the air, he lifted his hand and pressed her mouth to his shoulder. When her lips stayed clamped shut, he growled and bit down just a little harder. No way in hell was he about to suck his poison out of her. Her mouth opened on a gasp, and he forced her lips to his flesh, growling his approval when she bit down as hard as she could.

His blood washed into her mouth, nearly gagging her as it burnt her tongue. Lucy tried to pull away from him to spit it out, but Cobra's grip on her hair tightened and held her in place. She was hurting everywhere, her nerves firing off and forcing her body to lock up. She sucked in shallow breaths through her nose, each one coming quicker than the last as her nails dug into Cobra's back. She screamed against his shoulder when his teeth dug further into her, another burst of poison washing through her faster than the last. The pain from his toxic bite was starting to blur her vision, and as more of that burning crimson liquid filled her mouth, Lucy reflexively swallowed. Just that first mouthful had the fire burning her from within swirling into a raging inferno as tears trickled down the sides of her face.

Cobra growled and sent more poison into her, his grip on her head loosening just a little so he could run his fingers through her hair. Her tongue brushed over his skin when she swallowed again, and a soft purr began rumbling in his chest when her nails finally released their death grip on his back.

Lucy whimpered, the pain of his poison in her finally fading with each subsequent gulp she took. Of course Cobra would be his own fucking antivenin if he wasn't going to suck out the poison, but the realization of just what he had done had her hands running tenderly over the scars on his back again and again. She bit down harder with a long moan, her eyes rolling back when the rumbling in his chest intensified.

Cobra groaned softly, finally unlocking his jaw and tenderly running his tongue across the wound he'd left on Lucy's shoulder. "Shit, Lucy," he whispered when she suddenly released his shoulder, "That feels fucking amazing." A slow chuckle left him when her tongue tentatively brushed over his skin, and he lightly kissed his way up to her ear, following the deep purple veins that began branching out across her skin.

Lucy's eyes opened when he slowly lowered her head to the floor. With a small pout, she reached up and flicked the tip of his pointed ear, quickly gaining the obviously distracted Slayer's attention. When Cobra lifted his head to look at her, Lucy's pout melted into a soft smile. "I missed you too, Erik," she whispered sweetly.

"Damn right you fucking missed me," Cobra answered with a grin. "Where else are you gonna get that pretty little brain of yours fucked into oblivion?"

"Prostitutes," Lucy deadpanned. When Cobra rolled his eye, Lucy ran her nose along his jaw. "Also, you're an asshole."

"I've been that way for years, you know that."

"Yes, and that's part of your charm," Lucy giggled. "But you could have told me you were planning on marking me tonight, you one-eyed bastard."

"I wasn't." Cobra looked down at the bite he'd left on her shoulder, the mark he'd left already having set itself under her skin, and a feral and wholly possessive grin spread across his face. "You said you wanted my poison. Figured I'd give it to you."

"That was a euphemism for your cum, dumbass."

"You're the dumbass who decided to fall in love with me  _while_  I was fucking you. And then, right fucking afterwards, that you wanted to be my mate more than anything. How could I say no to that?" Cobra watched as Lucy's jaw dropped open in shock, and began laughing when even her thoughts started sputtering to find a response.

"I-I never said—" Lucy finally stuttered only to be cut off when his lips closed over hers.

"No need to say it. Your soul went all fucking Julie Andrews, singing about hills being alive and shit. Turned into a goddamn musical, which… Oddly enough… Was hot as fuck."

"It did not..."

Cobra gave Lucy a pointed look and whispered, "You do realize I can actually  _see_  the shit that goes on in there, right? It's like one huge pop culture reference system mixed with a whole goddamn library. You're confusing as fuck, but that's what I love about you."

"You... What...?" Lucy whispered incredulously, her eyes widening when Cobra just chuckled again and brushed her hair from her face as he kissed her shoulder.

"I think dating for a whole year before telling you is long enough," Cobra answered softly. "I love you. I figured I'd wait until you got there too before I said anything. Besides, do you really think I would have marked you if I didn't love you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed while she traced lazy circles on his back. "I love you too. Even if you're a lunatic."

"Yeah, whatever you say...  _Trixie_..." Cobra turned his head and caught Lucy's hand between his teeth when she tried to smack him in the head. He lightly sucked on the small bit of skin, humming in contentment when he could actually taste his own poison in her pores.

Lucy sighed in resignation and then laughed softly. "Guess I got a new nickname, huh?" she whispered.

He let her hand go and turned so he could see the light blush on her cheeks. "Yep, but only when you're dancing for  _me_."

Lucy's blush darkened and she sifted her fingers through his damp hair, pulling him down into a soft kiss. "If it's any consolation," she whispered against his lips, "Now Jellal won't have any reason to drag you away to some stupid club because he's gonna go visit with Erza."

"That obvious, huh?" Cobra chuckled.

"Nah, I just know you." Lucy paused for a moment, then whispered, "Pretty sure they've all figured out we're together, though."

"Or they think I killed you."

"Mmm, nope. Erza obviously figured it out," Lucy replied. "I'm assuming that's why she dragged me along with her on this mission."

"Then explain how the hell I didn't hear that when she came to the table."

"Because you were too busy plotting all the ways you were going to slaughter Jellal and Midnight?" Lucy giggled when a rarely seen pout crossed the usually scowling face of her boyfriend—well, mate now, she supposed—and added, "It's alright. I was plotting Erza's demise while I was hanging in the cage. She could have at least told me she was planning on getting you to come out here."

"How'd she figure it out?" Cobra asked. "I thought you were waiting to tell everyone."

Lucy blushed again, then said, "Master, probably. I umm… I told him I was leaving the guild soon."

Cobra blinked once. Twice. Then listened in on what Lucy was thinking about, on her memory of what the meeting with the pervy geezer was about. "You're… You're leaving to… be with me?" he whispered.

"Yeah… I'm tired of missing you all the time, and only seeing you every few months  _if we're lucky_. I don't know how Erza can do it, but I sure as hell can't."

"But, I thought you Fairies are all one big happy family…" Cobra said. How had he missed all of this? Listening in on what people were trying to keep hidden was his forte. So, just fucking  _how_  did it manage to slip by him that Lucy was already thinking about leaving the place she called home to be with a monster like him? Aside from the fact that he'd just marked her on the fly, which was something he already knew he wouldn't regret, and they were bound together for life, she—

"Yes, we are," Lucy said softly as her fingers lightly traced the scar over his eye. "But, sometimes you have to move on from the comfort of your family to be happy. I'll always be a Fairy Tail mage at heart, and they'll never stop being my family just because I'm not in the guild. I want to be with you, Erik. That's all that matters to me."

"You…" Cobra whispered softly, "Are an absolute angel, y'know that?"

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "No,  _I'm_  a snake charmer. Sorano's an angel."

"She's a fucking devil in a swan costume."

"I thought Midnight was the devil…"

"No, he's a makeup wearing demon."

"You told me Meredy's a demon, just like Mira with all of her crazy shipping schemes."

"Okay, yeah..." Cobra conceded, "She's a demon. But Midnight's a bastard."

"But, you're always calling Sawyer a bastard…"

"Nope, Sawyer's a raging asshole."

"That's what you always say about Jellal."

"God, don't even get me fucking  _started_  on that tattooed blue waffle," Cobra groaned. After a moment, he narrowed his eye at Lucy and said, "You forgot Richard."

"No, I didn't," Lucy giggled. "We  _both_  know he's the Koolaid Man."

Cobra dropped his head to her shoulder and laughed hysterically as he started to withdraw his spent member from her sex. "I fucking love you, Trixie."

With a wide grin, Lucy locked her heels around his hips and pushed him back in. She moaned softly when he growled and rocked his hips into her, and the only response she could come up with was a breathy, "Oh, yeah…"

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! You should NEVER EVER EVER attempt to suck poison from a wound, or pour anything that's poisonous into your mouth (like Windex mixed with whiskey). The inner lining of your mouth is permeable, which means it will soak the chemicals into your bloodstream and cause all kinds of horrible side effects.
> 
> -Now, concerning Lucy doing this in the story… 2 ounces of Windex can cause drunk-like symptoms in a person, though it takes 14 ounces to kill you. Doesn't mean you're not getting irreversible damage done to your internal organs (which is a real danger after all the beatings Lucy has taken), but you might be fine with this small amount. However! If Cobra's glass holds a standard 3 fingers (about 1 ounce per finger)—and it's a 2:1 whiskey to Windex ratio—that was half empty... It could stand to reason that there wasn't enough to really soak in and cause any harmful effects by the time Cobra bites her at the end.
> 
> -A huge thanks to Dragon'sHost for pointing this out when she read the draft! I never even considered it being an issue, but I'm glad that someone saw it before I posted!


End file.
